


Request

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl





	Request

The beat of music was a pounding vibration that inched up from the floor, demanded they move to the steady beat. One hand fisted into his shirt as she moved closer, the cloud of perfume teasing him thick and heady, the pout of lips painted carmen just a breath away from his skin. Warm puffs of air teased the shell of his ear as she whispered and the silence after her words hit his system was close to deafening. He pulled back, looked down at those devilish black orbs in disbelief and stuttered, "You want me to put what where?!?!?!?!"


End file.
